


you make sure i get all that i want

by philosotease



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosotease/pseuds/philosotease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"eager for it, hm?" harry says, smiling lazily up at him, and it's impressive the way zayn can roll both his eyes and his hips up against harry's at the same time. truly talented he is, that malik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make sure i get all that i want

**Author's Note:**

> eee, this is the first piece of fanfic i've ever publicly shared ~~since i was like, 12~~. it's 99% meaningless sappy porn born out of a need to work out my writer's block but still, comments and critiques are more than welcome!
> 
> title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ba5mDGwFhM)

harry pushes zayn onto his back, his thigh slotting between zayn's legs and his hand coming up to cup along zayn's jaw, tilting it up for a kiss.

zayn moans against him, opening right up so that harry can slip his tongue against his with no pretense. normally zayn would tease him for that, the lack of subtlety and finesse as he rushes right to the good parts, but he must be just as desperate as harry is because he just moans again, louder this time, one of his hands slipping up to thread through the soft hairs at the base of harry's nape and the other reaching down to grip his arse, squeezing it hard so that zayn can bring harry closer and grind against him.

harry breaks the kiss with a wet noise, nipping at zayn's bottom lip. "eager for it, hm?" harry says, smiling lazily up at him, and it's impressive the way zayn can roll both his eyes and his hips up against harry's at the same time. truly talented he is, that malik. 

"only as eager as you are, babe," zayn says with a smirk as he reaches down between them and gives harry's hard cock a firm squeeze. harry moans and fucks his hips up into zayn's hand, widening the splay of his legs so he can rock against him more comfortably.

"point taken," harry concedes, going breathless and not even trying to put up a fight because he's always been entirely too easy for this — zayn's hand on his prick and his legs around his waist. zayn's grip is firm and warm and not nearly wet enough to be comfortable despite the slickness of his precome coating the head and slowly making it’s way down the shaft, but it still feels good all the same.

"so what d’you want, hazza?" zayn asks, pressing soft kisses along the sharp line of harry's jaw and up towards his ear, stopping to catch the lobe between his teeth and nip at it until harry bucks against him, shuddering at the feeling.

"want my mouth on your cock? just fuck my throat until i can't breath?” zayn murmurs, winding the both of them up the way he always does once he gets himself going. 

“or d’you want to fuck me proper, hm? — open me up with those long fucking fingers of yours until i'm coming, and then you make me come with your dick in me again, yeah?"

"jesus," harry pants, pressing his face into the crook of zayn's neck to steady himself, gather his bearings. zayn's usually rather quiet in bed — it took _ages_ of them hooking up before harry got to hear him moan for real, guard down and painfully hard in the middle of the huge bed in harry's hotel room, three of harry’s fingers inside of him and his fist closed tightly around his cock — but once he gets going it's like he can't keep it to himself; saying all kinds of nasty shit to get harry going until he's coming long and hard. 

harry told him once, after one of those hotel nights in some nameless city in some nameless state that’s all blended together now, after all this time, that if zayn was a superhero that that would be his superpower: getting a thousand people off with one single, lewd quip, but zayn didn’t seem to find it as funny as he did, oddly enough.

"d'you think we could, like," harry starts, scooting back so that he can get one hand around zayn’s waist and the other on his shoulder, flipping him onto his belly with surprising amounts of coordination.

"is this okay?" harry asks, leaning down to suck on the soft skin of zayn's neck, thrusting his cock against him when zayn makes a noise in the back of his throat, a soft sweet noise that makes his cock twitch, eager with want. 

"would be better if you'd stop dicking around and dick _me_ instead," zayn says, chuckling into his pillow as he thrusts back against harry, eager too. 

harry doesn't say anything, just reaches forward to grab one of the pillows at the head of the bed and nudges zayn up, smacking him brusquely on the arse to get him to move faster before slipping the pillow underneath and knocking zayn's legs wide.

the view’s delightfully obscene: zayn's cock thick and hard as it hangs between his thighs, pressed backwards by the pillow, leading up to the subtle curve of his arse cheeks, spread wide enough that harry can see the clutch of zayn's arsehole, just as inviting as the rest of him.

zayn's arse is almost charmingly flat, but harry loves it all the same. he ducks his head, kissing along zayn's spine as he makes his way down, stopping to bite gently at the meatiest part of zayn's arse before he licks his tongue in between, a long line from zayn's hole up to the dimples in his back and then back down again.

zayn gives a surprised gasp, shoving his hips back towards harry's face and letting his legs fall wider as harry gets his hands and mouth on him properly.

harry doesn't bother waste time teasing him like he might normally do, too turned on and motivated by the fact that this is the first time he's seen zayn in weeks. things had been quite hectic and dramatic in the months following zayn’s departure as expected, but they’d all dealt with it in their own way. for harry in particular, that had just meant more jerking off (albeit sad, lonely jerk-off sessions that were no longer brightened with zayn’s presence), but he and zayn had always had more common ground between them than anyone had realized. he’d been overwhelmingly sad for zayn when he left, but when it boiled down to it harry got it, too. and not to be a cliché, but harry can’t pretend that in the weeks that followed he hasn’t enjoyed whatever their relationship has turned into, the two of them sneaking around to avoid arousing suspicion like they did when they were younger and things were simpler. now it’s just one more thing to look forward to whenever he’s no longer on the road, moments that he can spend just enjoy whatever it is they’re doing, not tempered by the politics and drama of it all. grimmy would probably say it’s very _romeo and juliet_ of them, but harry just likes to think of it as him and zayn, somehow still on the same wavelength even after all this time. 

sensing himself drifting off, harry licks zayn again, his tongue flat and wide as he drags it across zayn's hole, acutely aware of just how much he’s actually missed this; zayn's taste on his tongue and the quiet, overwhelmed noises he makes whenever harry eats him out like this, loud and sloppy, barely any finesse, but still enough to make zayn come spectacularly every time. 

he holds his tongue steady and just lets zayn grind against against him, using his mouth and tongue to get himself off while harry reaches down to fist his own prick, almost achingly hard now as he jerks his hand from head to base, pulling the foreskin back so that he can slather the wetness at the sensitive head, easing the glide.

"fuck, haz," zayn pants, drawing his attention back. harry can tell that zayn's probably going to come soon, his breath coming in quick bursts as he rides harry's face harder, only slowing the roll of his hips so that he can reach back and get a tight grip on harry's hair, keeping him from moving away.

"gonna come with your tongue in my arse, yeah. so fucking filthy, babe" zayn moans, his accent getting thicker now, and harry takes that as his cue to pull zayn's hand away, grinning at the frustrated noises he makes as harry drops his head to lick a wet line down towards zayn's cock, stopping to nip at his perineum and mouth along his balls the way zayn always likes. 

he takes zayn’s cock in hand so that he can taste it properly, moaning at the way the head fills his mouth and splutters salt along his tongue as he brings his thumb up to press right against zayn's hole. it’s not enough pressure to fuck inside, the wetness from his mouth making it drag across the skin, but it’s just enough that zayn goes rigid, his whole body tightening as he comes into harry's mouth with a shuddering whine.

harry's ride him through it, his thumb rubbing insistent circles as he swallows it all, not moving his head until zayn jerks away with a grunt, sex-tired and over-sensitive. it’s possibly harry’s favourite kind of zayn, right after exasperated-but-fond zayn and irritated-but-turned-on zayn. not that he’s been keeping track, of course.

"don't forget about me," harry whines, back to business as he smacks his lips and drapes himself over zayn's back, grinding his cock against zayn's hip, still hard and still aching to come.

"never," zayn says, and harry can already hear the lethargy thick in his voice, but zayn's true to his word and grinds back against him. 

he teases harry at first because zayn’s a right bastard, even after he’s come, just letting the head of harry’s cock drag back and forth across his hole, both of them groaning when it catches on his rim again and again and again. eventually zayn finally, _mercifully_ , gives it up, rolling his hips back and not stopping until harry's cock is trapped between his thighs, pressed right up against his balls and softening dick.

"we haven't done it like this in awhile," harry says, his voice deep and appreciative against zayn's ear as he thrusts against him, his orgasm building quickly, barely able to hold out for much longer which would normally be embarrassing, but in all fairness this orgasm has been _coming_ for months, all puns absolutely intended. 

zayn just hums, properly fucked out now and waiting for harry to join him as he clenches his thighs tight and releases them over and over, until harry sputters and gasps above him, his hips jerking against zayn's arse until he stills, panting harshly, and zayn can feel the warm release of harry's come on his skin, clinging to his sweaty, sticky thighs and the underside of his dick and balls.

harry eventually collapses bodily onto zayn with a huff, zayn groaning as he shoves at harry lightly, a silent command for him to move his arse so that zayn can breathe again.

harry rolls onto his side next to zayn, snuggling close with a dopey smile on his face as he combs his hair out of the way where it’s clinging to his skin, probably in need of a good washing now that they’re both sweaty and gross, although neither of them seems likely to move any time soon.

"aren't you glad i came to visit," harry says, smug. zayn just rolls his eyes, but tips his head up to kiss harry softly anyway, groaning when he gets a lingering taste of himself on harry's tongue.

"you sound a little too self-righteous for someone who just had the orgasm of his life, bro," zayn says when they break the kiss, properly sleepy now and ready for a long nap even though it’s at least 7:00PM, possibly even 8:00 with the way the sun is beginning its slow descent towards the horizon from what zayn can see from his bed. he should probably go shut his curtains, years of his parents sniping at him about perpetually leaving the blinds open in his bedroom suddenly coming back to him in waves, but the setting sun is playing beautifully over harry’s skin, casting purples along his neck, and dusky oranges against his cheeks. zayn’s fingers itch to draw something, scribble what he sees into one of the thousands of sketchbooks he has laying around, or graffiti it onto the back corner of his house, away from prying eyes so that only he can see it, but he settles for moving his hand to curve around the swell of harry’s arse instead. _close enough_ , he thinks. 

"you sound like someone who should do something about that," harry quips back, dimpling at zayn even as his eyes begin to droop and his breathing slows, seconds from passing out.

“don’t think i won’t,” zayn laughs, knocking their foreheads together, already planning his next move soon as they wake up. 

“might as well,” harry mumbles, right before he falls asleep with that stupid smile on his face, zayn falling not far behind him.


End file.
